


9. Dom/sub

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Brief Gagging During Oral Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Early Stages of Kink Negotiation, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hair Pulling, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Soft Dom Aziraphale, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Submissive Crowley (Good Omens), establishing the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley continue their first evening together as Dominant and submissive.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 28
Kudos: 119
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	9. Dom/sub

**Author's Note:**

> CW: There is a brief mention of intended/unexpected deep throating and/or gagging during oral sex.

_Aziraphale’s arm reached under Crowley’s head and his hand firmly closed in Crowley’s hair, turning his head to look up at Aziraphale. His other hand gripped Crowley’s stinging buttocks. His neck was pulled taut as Aziraphale pulled him closer before leaning close enough that the tips of their noses touched. Crowley groaned softly, mindlessly aroused, at the words Aziraphale whispered, his voice taking on a low tone he was starting to become familiar with._

_“Oh darling, I am going to enjoy **every … inch … of you …**. I am going to **ruin** you … and you … You will **thank me**.”_

Crowley slid bonelessly to the floor onto the unnaturally plush cushion as Aziraphale released him. He looked up at Aziraphale with plain adoration, which warmed Aziraphale’s heart. He reached out and brushed a few sweaty locks away from Crowley’s eyes and cupped his cheek, smiling indulgently as Crowley’s head tilted into it. 

“I am at a crossroads now, my dear.“ Crowley’s eyebrows came together in a question as Aziraphale’s thumb stroked his cheek. “You see, I would love to simply begin, allowing us to enjoy each other right away, however it would be a great disservice to both of us, not to mention irresponsible to not have a discussion first. I realize that we should have done before, and that is my own failing to allow you to tempt me so.”

“Well, d’you have to do all the Dom stuff this time? What if we just fooled around?”

“It isn’t as simple as that, my dear. I’ll explain more later, but just realize that I am over a century and a half into my role and I am rather pleased and comfortable there. Not to say there won’t be opportunities for alternative activities, but it is quite second nature to me in an intimate setting. Do you understand?” Crowley nodded and opened his mouth to respond but Aziraphale laid a finger over his lips, hushing him. “None of that now. We will begin simply. A few negotiated allowances, and a safeword or system of course. I am making no assumptions about you, Crowley. Do you know the premise, and are you familiar with the traffic signal system? I am partial to it, and find it is the easiest to remember.”

“I know a few things, never really done anything like this before. I’ve had a few good times with humans here and there, but nothing like what you’ve done.”

Aziraphale nodded and explained the safety system he preferred. They had a short discussion about limits for this first time together, with the agreement that there would be a much more in depth discussion at a later time. Aziraphale was relieved, but not entirely surprised, that Crowley was receptive to the situation being given due respect. Once their short conversation was complete, Aziraphale confirmed that Crowley was ready to proceed and opened their scene. Aziraphale genuinely had excited goosebumps tickling his scalp. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath to center himself.

Crowley fidgeted slightly until Aziraphale opened his eyes again. Aziraphale sighed, deeply content at the view before him. How long had he thought of this? He noticed with some amusement that Crowley had also straightened his posture a bit. The armchair shifted as Aziraphale stood up and began removing his clothes. 

“I want you to touch yourself, my dear. Everywhere but that lovely cock of yours. Entice me, show me how much fun I am going to have once I finally touch you.” 

As slowly as Crowley had tried to strip, Aziraphale was glacial, aided by how much he had to remove. He barely paid attention to how his things landed on the chair. He was too enthralled by watching Crowley’s fingers glide over his body, learning. 

Crowley firmly scratched his arms, causing shivers over his skin. He flicked at his nipples before giving them a pinch and twist. He grabbed at his chest with his hands, leaving red marks from squeezing. He trailed his fingers down his stomach, heading straight to his groin and Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, wondering if Crowley would dare do the one thing he was told not to. 

Crowley scratched and gently pulled at the small patch of dark red curls but obediently did not touch his cock. He gave a light smirk as he cupped and tugged his testicles, again carefully avoiding his cock before tickling and teasing his thighs. His smirk disappeared as Aziraphale removed his briefs, the dark blue contrasting against his pale pink-white skin. 

“I would have thought tartan?”

“Are you really interested in commenting on my sartorial choices?” Aziraphale paused and queried the lightly panting demon. “I’d be willing to stop to discuss that, if you prefer?”

“NO! No, just, mouth got away from me. Talking without thinking.” Crowley looked up into Aziraphale’s amused eyes before dropping back down to see that Aziraphale had begun gently stroking himself. His jaw dropped slightly.

“Well, I have rather a good way to take care of that, my dear. Open please.” Aziraphale’s words sounded like it was a request, but his tone was anything but. Crowley closed his eyes for a long blink before looking back up into Aziraphale’s face and opening his mouth. “Perfect.”

Aziraphale held the base of his cock and cupped his hand behind Crowley’s head as he slid past his lips. A bone-deep sigh and groan escaped as he pushed over Crowley’s tongue, the wet warmth settling into him as he came to a stop and held still, just before hitting the back of Crowley’s mouth. Crowley made an impatient sound and slid his mouth down, taking Aziraphale into his throat. Breath hissed out of him as Aziraphale fisted his hair and pulled Crowley’s head back. Aziraphale met Crowley’s eyes with a predatory smirk.

“My dear Crowley, you seem to be assuming that you have any control at the moment. If I want to get a shallow and sloppy blowjob from you while you fondle yourself, I will do so. If I simply wish for a warm place for my cock to rest as I read or go over my ledgers, be sure, I would. And … “ Aziraphale tightened his grip and pulled, steadily, deliberately sliding his cock into Crowley’s spasming throat until his nose pressed into his groin, gazing brightly into Crowley’s wide and excited eyes as he did. “If I wanted you gagging on my cock, I would do it myself.”

Crowley nodded as far as he was able and Aziraphale pulled his head back until his mouth was empty again and he took a quick gulp of air. Snake form or not, this corporation he was wearing was human shaped, with many similar limitations, one of which was that he did have a _slight_ gag reflex and did need to breathe, much to his chagrin.*

(*These were only mostly true. He had these because he believed he did since humans do.)

“Now, do you recall the hand signals I gave you?” Crowley demonstrated quickly. “Excellent. Hands behind your back unless they are needed to signal, please. Eyes up here … Now, my dear, I am going to enjoy your mouth, slowly and sweetly. You will suck and swish that talented tongue on me.” 

Crowley stared up at him, hands behind his back and nodded. “Yes, please.” 

Aziraphale’s eyebrow twitched and a small smile pulled at the corners of his lips. “Good boy, open please.” He watched Crowley’s eyes roll back and close at the endearment and then his mouth opened, tongue lying out past his bottom lip. He sighed again as he rested just the head of his cock on Crowley’s tongue and watched Crowley’s lips close. “Perfect.”

Aziraphale drank in the view until a reflexive swallow on Crowley’s part awakened him to action. He combed his fingers through Crowley’s hair before gently closing into a light fist and beginning to move. Aziraphale had to close his eyes once or twice just to not lose control. 

“You’re finally here. Centuries I’ve wanted you, my dear. Your hair is soft and thick and made for my grip. Picturing your eyes as I’ve pleasured myself, your hands … you are beautiful.“ Crowley looked up at him, the sclera bled yellow, making desperate whining sounds. “I have catalogued all of your little sounds and tried to imagine which ones you would use … “

He stopped moving again and another whine was muffled around him, but Crowley stayed still. “Oh, well done, my dear. Now, you have three minutes to bring me to climax. Whether that is with your hands or mouth, or both is to you. And where I come is up to you as well, down your throat, on your chest … do you understand?”

Crowley nodded and Aziraphale gave him permission to begin. Crowley had given a blowjob or two in his years on Earth, but as he looked up at Aziraphale’s intense gaze, he momentarily couldn’t remember what to do. Just as Aziraphale opened his lips to speak, Crowley came back to himself and dove down the length of Aziraphale’s cock. A sharp gasp was heard as Crowley sucked him down, but he responded quickly to Crowley’s gesture. 

“Yes? What do you need, Crowley?” Aziraphale backed away, his spit-slicked erection bobbing in the air. 

Crowley panted a moment before looking up and asking, “May I use my hands?”

“Yes you may, than- khyouu, oh good lord, for asking.” Aziraphale was immediately overwhelmed by Crowley voraciously bobbing over his erection as one hand gripped Aziraphale by a buttock and the other rubbed and scratched over everything he could reach. 

Aziraphale’s hands tightened in his hair and he enjoyed feeling the sounds vibrating over his cock as Crowley worked. “Oh, dear, you are amazing, so well done. I’m going to come, decide where you want it.”

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, holding him close as he sucked firmly. Aziraphale came with a growled moan, gripping Crowley’s hair tightly as he rode out his climax. He let go and Crowley sat back on his heels as Aziraphale stood before him, giving a twitch every few seconds as another aftershock zipped goosebumps randomly over him. 

Finally, he looked down to Crowley with a hungry smile. “You have done very well, my dear. I am so _very_ pleased, unbelievably so. Now, as I’ve said before, I do reward good behaviour, and this was stellar of you, my dear. So, I do hope you are ready … because it is your turn.”


End file.
